This invention relates to an assembly for use in terminating an optical fiber or optical fibers.
The use of optical fibers as a signal-carrying medium for communications is now extremely widespread and continues to increase. Optical fibers are used not only in cables which interconnect geographically separated locations, but also within buildings themselves. As such there is a need for an optical fiber termination which can be used in the field in order to terminate an optical fiber or fibers.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an assembly for use in terminating an optical fiber comprising a housing which can receive the optical fiber to be terminated so that it is located in alignment with a length of another optical fiber, or an optoelectronic device, the housing including a compartment through which the optical fiber to be terminated can extend, the compartment being designed to receive a heat responsive adhesive element and a thermally conductive element, which can be coupled to a source of energy so that heat in the thermally conductive element causes the adhesive to melt and flow around the optical fiber to secure it in position.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an assembly for use in terminating an optical fiber comprising an outer body member, a first member locatable within the body member, the first member carrying a length of optical fiber which protrudes therefrom, a housing locatable in alignment with the first member, an optical fiber alignment means for receiving the end of the length of optical fiber which protrudes from the first member, the housing having an access opening for receiving an optical fiber to be terminated so that such fiber can be located in the alignment means so as to be aligned and abutted with the optical fiber length, the housing including a compartment through which the optical fiber to be terminated extends, the compartment being designed to receive a heat responsive adhesive element and a thermally conductive element, which can be coupled to a source of energy so that heat in the thermally conductive element causes the adhesive to melt and flow around the optical fiber to secure it in position. By heat responsive adhesive is meant a material which in the presence of heat can assume a condition in which it can flow or be caused to flow and subsequently harden again on cooling in order to secure an optical fiber in position.
The compartment may accommodate the heat responsive adhesive, the thermally conductive element, and an electrically conductive element.
The compartment may accommodate the heat responsive adhesive and the thermally conductive element, with access to the compartment being provided for a heat source. The electrically conductive element may be a resistor.
The thermally conductive element may be a metallic element. The thermally conductive element may be a saddle which straddles the adhesive element.
The outer body member may include one or more openings so located as to allow connection of an electrical power source to the electrically conductive element or thermal contact to an external heat source.
The plug assembly may be used to terminate more than one optical fiber. The assembly may include a plurality of optical fiber alignment elements. The alignment element or elements may comprise a sleeve or sleeves, a V groove or grooves, ceramic or metal ferrules, glass capillary triple rod aligners or a combination of these.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a method of terminating an optical fiber or fibers using an assembly such as described, which comprises positioning the end of an optical fiber to be terminated in the housing so it is in alignment with the length of the other optical fiber, or optoelectronic device, heating the thermally conductive element such that the adhesive assumes the state in which it can flow around the optical fiber to be terminated and secured in position in alignment with the optical fiber length.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.